The prior art has disclosed innumerable game ball constructions with a nearly endless variety of purposes and effects. However, one knowledgeable in the art will be well aware that there remains a need for a game ball that, where necessary, can withstand high impacts while retaining structural integrity and consistency in performance and while also providing enhanced performance benefits and functions.